


Felix Is Just a Baby

by softlyuwujin



Series: Stray Kids in smol space [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, Little!Felix, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, little!changbin, little!jeongin, little!seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuwujin/pseuds/softlyuwujin
Summary: “Do you want to try regressing, Felix?” Chan asked suddenly. Felix whipped his head up so fast.“W-what?”





	Felix Is Just a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I'm back!!!
> 
> Also I'm sorry this really sucks :ccc
> 
> Let me know if there are any mistakes please uwu
> 
> Also please recommend/request something I should write about for this age regression series <3

It had been a few days since everyone in Stray Kids had found out about Jeongin, Seungmin, and even Changbin being age regressors. Everyone was handling it fairly well, and that’s not very surprising because, as everyone knows, the members are all really understanding and caring. Jeongin was now openly regressing in front of the members, but Seungmin and Changbin were both still a bit too shy to do so. Felix assumed it was because Jeongin was already the baby of the group so it didn’t really change much if he were to act younger. So maybe Seungmin and Changbin were too insecure about it right now. But either way, Felix was going to get to the bottom of this and make sure his friend and his crush- I mean, not crush, feel comfortable regressing whenever they want and in front of whoever they want. 

“Seungmin, can I talk to you when we get back?” Felix asked the younger right after practice ended one day. He thought it’d be easier to start with Seungmin, so he was going to talk with him that night. 

“Yeah sure, what’s up?” Seungmin answered, looking over to Felix.

“Um, I’ll tell you when we get there and after we shower” Felix offered him a brief smile, and Seungmin gave him a nod in response. 

So then, once most of them were back in the dorms, the older members and Jisung staying back to practice more, and everyone had showered, Felix asked Seungmin if he was ready to talk. 

“Yeah, um where do you wanna go?” Seungmin asked, rubbing his hair dry with a towel.

“Uh, we can go to your room?” Felix suggested, and Seungmin nodded.

“Alright, I’ll tell Hyunjin to go to your room to be with Jeongin” Seungmin smiled. So they made their way to Seungmin’s room that he shared with Hyunjin and Jisung. “Hey, Hyunjinnie, can you go to Felix’s room? Jeongin will be happy to see you” Seungmin said to the older of the three.

“Yeah of course” Hyunjin answered, giving the red haired boy a beautiful smile, and kissing his cheek on the way out the door. Once the door was shut, Seungmin sat down on his own bed and patted the space next to him for Felix.

“You can sit” Seungmin offered nicely, and Felix sat down, leaving a reasonable space between them. “So what did you want to talk to me about?”

“So, its about age r-regression” Felix said quietly. He looked at Seungmin, who nodded his head for Felix to continue. Felix cleared his throat and spoke again. “So, I did a little bit of research and I know that most regressors have caregivers that they regress around.”

“Yeah, are you trying to ask me if I have a caregiver?” Seungmin asked confusedly, tilting his head. 

“Well, kinda? I guess? What I’m trying to say is… Jeongin openly regresses around all of us, but you and Changbin don’t, and I don’t know why??” Felix sighed.

“Oh,, I guess Jeongin is different than us, I’m not used to regressing around people like Jeongin is, so I guess I’m just a little nervous to see what’ll happen?” Seungmin laughed awkwardly. “It has nothing to do with you guys, I know all of you support us and everything, but I just don’t want to regress and then you guys realise its not what you thought it was going to be like and be upset or something? I don’t really know, I’m sorry Felix.”

“No don’t be sorry, it's understandable. The only ones who really know what they’re doing is Chan and Woojin so I don’t blame you” Felix started. “But Hyunjin seems to be fine around Jeongin and stuff, ya know, like he takes care of him well, and I see how you look at him when he cares for Jeongin.”

“Yeah, I really appreciate what he’s doing” Seungmin blushed. “He wants me to regress around him really bad, and that’s why he’s been taking care of Jeongin for me, so I don’t have to and I can get a chance to finally be small, but I’m really nervous that he won’t like small me or something.”

“Seungmin, Hyunjin loves you a lot, he wants you to regress and feel comfortable doing it around him because he wants to see you happy. And you trust him, right?” Felix told him, and when Seungmin nodded, albeit hesitantly, he continued, “then regress around him, he wants to take care of you, I can tell just by watching the three of you interact.”

“Thank you, Felix, I really appreciate it” Seungmin thanked him, and Felix saw tears starting to glisten in the younger’s eyes.

===

Over the next few days, Felix saw Seungmin looking a lot happier and a lot less stressed, and he smiled to himself when he remembered that he was the one who had helped Seungmin improve his mood. Seungmin had finally regressed in front of some of the other members. He was really shy in smol space, and Hyunjin had a hard time stopping himself from smuggling the younger in cuddles. Hyunjin was also too nice as a caregiver to Seungmin and Jeongin, always letting them have as many sweets as they wanted and giving them whatever they wanted when they cried. Chan yelled at him saying, “yah Hyunjin! You can’t let them do whatever they want just because they cry and throw a fit!” But of course that didn’t stop Hyunjin from doing it even more.

But as happy as Felix was for Seungmin finally being able to regress more freely, Changbin still hadn’t regressed at all. So of course Felix was going to talk to him about it.

“Changbin hyung, can I come to your room after showers, since Chan hyung will still be working?” Felix asked. They had just finished practice and it was 11:03pm.

“Yeah sure” Changbin answered, his facial expression blank. 

So after Felix and Changbin had showered, they made their way to Chan and Changbin’s empty room. They both sat relatively close to each other on Changbin’s bed. 

“So, why don’t you regress?” Felix went straight to the point. Changbin looked at him with shock written all over his face. But he shook it away quickly.

“I do regress, you know that, Felix-“

“No, you know what I mean, why haven’t you regressed recently??” Felix interrupted. 

“I have,, I actually regressed last night” Changbin corrected. Felix looked confused. “I only regressed around Woojin hyung and Chan hyung.”

“Why don’t you regress in front of anyone else?” Felix asked.

“I’m not comfortable with it yet…” Changbin admitted. 

“But we all support you and you see how we take care of Seungmin and Jeongin-“

“Felix, I said I’m not ready. Please let it go” Changbin interrupted again. “Now can you go? I’m tired.”

“Y-yeah, sorry hyung” Felix apologised, looking away from the older before getting up and leaving the room. 

===

Felix tried bringing it up with Changbin a few more times, but each time would end the same. Felix would get nowhere, and he was starting to get the feeling that Changbin was distancing himself from Felix and avoiding him on purpose. And it was stressing him out.

After a few days of getting ghosted by Changbin, Felix decided it was best to take his worries to Chan and Woojin. Because maybe they knew what to do.

So Felix went to Chan and Changbin’s room at 5:24am on their next day off. He knocked on the door, and after a few seconds it opened and Chan was standing before him.

“Oh, Felix, what’s up?” A surprised Chan asked, opening the door fully and stepping aside to let Felix in. 

“Actually,” Felix started, looking inside the room to see Changbin fast asleep before continuing. “Can we talk in the living room? I don’t wanna wake up Changbin.”

“Yeah, no, of course” Chan nodded and stepped out, closing the door quietly as to not wake up Changbin, and followed Felix into the empty living room. “Should I make coffee?”

“Do you really need that, Chan hyung” It wasn’t really a question, and Felix gave Chan a look as he said the words.

“Yeah, you’re right” Chan scoffed, and just sat next to Felix on the couch. “So what’s up?”

“Changbin won’t regress for anyone but you and Woojin, and I don’t understand why” Felix sighed. “We all support him and stuff so I don’t get it.”

“Maybe he’s not ready,, he hasn’t regressed for anyone besides us before and he’s not like Jeongin. He’s more introverted and you know that” Chan explained, but Felix already knew all of that.

“But hyung I just wanna understand” Felix whined.

“Felix, the only thing you can do is wait.”

“But I don’t wanna wait!” Felix exclaimed. “I wanna know and I wanna understand and I’m just so stressed out because Changbin should trust me!”

Chan stared at Felix for a few minutes before he noticed tears in the other’s eyes. 

“Felix, are you crying??” Chan scooted closer to the younger, grabbing his hands.

“Hyuuuung-“

“Do you want to try regressing, Felix?” Chan asked suddenly. Felix whipped his head up so fast.

“W-what?” 

“Well,, it’s early so no one is awake,, and maybe if you regress you’ll understand more about Changbin.”

“Hyung, I can’t-”

“Changbin has some extra pacis, I’ll go get one” Chan told Felix, and he didn’t even let the younger Australian answer before getting up to retrieve the item from his room. And Felix was left by himself in the empty living room. His bottom lip stuck out in a pout, and fat tears tumbled down his freckled cheeks.

A few minutes later Chan had returned with a plain pastel blue paci, and he also had brought out his blanket from his own bed.

“Channie hyung, I don’t-”

“Lix, baby, don’t cry” Chan cooed, wrapping the younger in the blanket and pulling him into his lap. He held Felix’s face in his hands and rubbed his tears away with his thumbs. “No more crying, Lixie.”

“H-how do I use the…. the paci..?” Felix asked hesitantly. Chan gave him a sweet smile and placed the paci in Felix’s small hands.

“Just put it in your mouth and suck, just like a baby would” Chan instructed him, and Felix did as he was told. “Do you want me to put something on the tv?”

Felix nodded, and let Chan go on Netflix, and pointed excitedly when he saw Octonauts on the screen.

“Jeonginnie watches dat one, I wike it too” Felix exclaimed, talking with his paci still in his mouth. So Chan put Octonauts on and let Felix cuddle up to him. And Chan may or may not have fallen asleep peacefully.

===

Chan was woken up by Felix at 7:30am, and the younger was still regressed and poking his cheek. Chan’s eyes blinked open and he turned his head to look at the younger.

“I wan’ bweakfas’ hyungie” Felix whined, and even took his paci out of his mouth so he could give the older a cute pout.

“Go wake up Woojin, he’ll make you something” Chan said, ruffling Felix’s hair.

“B-but hyung…. Woojin doesn’t know….” Felix whispered. It took Chan a few seconds to understand what the younger was talking about.

“Oh, right…. Okay you can stay right here, okay? Keep watching your show, and I’ll be right back” Chan told him, and got up to go to Woojin’s room. When he got there he found Woojin and Minho getting dressed, and Jeongin wasn’t there, so he assumed he had fallen asleep in Hyunjin and Seungmin’s room last night.

“Morning hyung” Minho greeted, pulling up his pants casually, as he was used to being at least half nude in front of the other members.

“Good morning, Minho, Woojin hyung-”  
“Where’s Felix? Was he with you?” Woojin asked, pulling a white sweater on.

“Yeah, we were talking in the living room” Chan started his explanation. “So, about Felix…. He came to me this morning to talk to me about Changbin, and I got him to regress.”

“Who? Changbin?” Minho asked, continuing to dress himself.

“No, uh Felix, actually” Chan said, and the two other males looked up at the leader in shock.

“Felix?” Woojin asked incredulously, and Chan nodded with a brief chuckle.

“Yeah, he was in distress when he came to me early this morning, around 5am I think, and he wanted to understand why Changbin was only regressing for me and you,, so I just popped a paci in his mouth and put on Octonauts, and uh, here we are now.” 

“Wow,, I would’ve never guessed Felix would be a regressor too…. Jisung maybe, but Felix? Wow” Minho voiced his thoughts with a shrug and a smile. 

“Yeah, so anyways, Felix is hungry,, should I give him a bottle or…?” Chan asked, looking at Woojin for advice. 

“I’ll go talk to him” Woojin smiled, and led Chan back out to the living room, leaving Minho behind to finish getting dressed. 

“Woojinnie hyungggg!” Felix greeted with excitement. 

“Hey, Lix” Woojin smiled as he approached the younger. “Can you tell me how old you’re feeling?”

“Mmmm I’m not sure” Felix admitted, but after a few seconds he held up four fingers. “Maybe this many.”

“Alright” Woojin chuckled, ruffling Felix’s blond hair, and then asking, “what would you like to eat, baby?”

“Toast?” Felix suggested, looking up at the older with wide eyes.

“Okay,, just keep watching your show, I’ll be in the kitchen” Woojin said, and kissed Felix’s forehead before leaving. 

After a few minutes Felix spoke up. “Channie hyung, I fowgot to ask Woojinnie hyung fow some juice.”

“That’s alright, Lix, I’ll go tell him. Apple, right?” Chan answered as he got up, and when Felix nodded, he left for the kitchen.

But then, a few moments later, the door to Chan’s room opened and Changbin sleepily walked out. Felix looked over at him innocently while sucking on Changbin’s spare paci, but froze when he noticed who it was. 

“F-Felix…? Is that my- my pacifier?” Changbin asked in shock. Felix hurriedly pulled it out of his mouth.

“I- uh,, I-I’m sorry hyung” Felix stuttered out an apology, but his eyes started watering, and Changbin didn’t really know what to do.

“Felix its okay” Changbin mumbled, sitting next to Felix and pulling him into a hug, letting the younger cry into his chest. “Just let it out, okay? I’m not here to make fun of you.”

“H-hyung, I d-don’t know what I’m d-doing,, I j-just want to- to understand” Felix wailed, and it hurt Changbin’s heart. 

“Felix look at me” Changbin ordered softly, and when Felix didn’t obey, Changbin gently lifted his chin up so Felix was looking at him. “I only felt comfortable regressing in front of Chan hyung and Woojin hyung because I was nervous about what everyone, especially you, would think. But now I see that since you can regress too, I should be comfortable with it as well. I trust you, Felix, and I hope you can trust me too.”

“Of course I trust you, Binnie hyung” Felix said, squeezing Changbin’s arm, and Changbin smiled fondly. He then leaned in to kiss Felix on the nose right as Woojin and Chan walked in with Felix’s toast and apple juice.

“Oh, hey Changbin” Chan said, surprised to see the other rapper.

“Is everything okay?” Woojin asked after seeing Felix’s tear stained cheeks. Changbin looked towards Felix, waiting for him to answer. 

“Yeah, I’m more than okay now” Felix said happily, giggling slightly and resting his head on Changbin’s shoulder.

And everything was going to be okay, because Changbin and Felix were okay, and that’s all that mattered to Felix at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry again,, I suck at writing oops,, but its whatever
> 
> please give me more writing ideas!!!!! uwu
> 
> also happy spooky month!! I changed my instagram usernames to @/pumpkinchangmin and @/spookieuwujin


End file.
